Demise
Demise, known as Ukblinro (our Blin god) to the Moblins, is the name given by Hylia to a powerful Druthulidi that survived the purge of the Golden Goddesses. Characteristics Demise usually appears as a large eyeless mouth-like creature with a host of tentacles and other appendages, covered in metallic black scales with glowing red veins. Demise has also appeared in a much more humanoid form that sports the same black and red coloration. It is unknown which of these two forms are his true identity. Personality Demise has been noted for having a very straightforward and obvious personality. He tends to be direct and maintains an aura of control over himself. Even when angered he tends to remain collected. Demise also seems to have a sense of honor; a trait not found in any other known Druthulidi. He prefers fair fights and would rather surrender when outmatched rather than resort to underhanded tactics to gain an advantage, as was demonstrated when he surrendered to Hylia. He also shuns the use of possession, preferring to win the allegiance of servants through fear or respect. Though Demise is physically genderless, it tends to prefer being referred to as male. Powers and Abilities Demise tends to use overpowering physical strength rather than the more supernatural powers his kind displays. Demise will usually ram, crush, impale, and outright consume any opponent or target that faces him. Demise also seems to have the ability to shapeshift or otherwise deceive onlookers as other Druthulidi are capable of. He has appeared in a much smaller humanoid form to both Hylia and Ganon. Like other Druthulidi, Demise likely has the ability to possess individuals but refuses to do so, openly claiming that it is a cowardly act. History Prehistory Demise ravaged the land of Hyrule after the first Druthulidi arrived. Rather than dominating the life of the planet, Demise simply preferred to destroy it in order to deny other demons a means to oppose him. Demise was easily defeated by his own kind and cast into a chasm. He remained trapped deep within the earth for centuries, but was protected from the purge of the Goddesses. Ancient Age Demise awoke from a long slumber and came upon the Moblins. Respecting and fearing his power, the Moblins easily started to worship and serve Demise. After expanding their empire and amassing an army, Demise began a campaign of conquest against the Ancient Hylians. His forces were held at bay after the Ancient Hylians created the Goddess Hylia to oppose him. Hylia eventually set out to commit genocide against the Moblins and kill all of Demise's worshipers. She laid siege to the Moblin capital with Trebuchets and her army of mages, though Demise's massive size proved too much. Hylia engaged in battle with Demise herself, plunging him into the city and incinerating the capital with holy fire. Demise immediately respected Hylia's superior strength and withdrew from Hyrule after his defeat, though not before mortifying her with a compliment, forcing her to retreat from Hyrule. Rise of Ganon Demise eventually returns to Hyrule and is dismayed that the Moblins have yet to be conquered and Hylia is nowhere to be found. Furious, Demise sets out to continue his original plan and conquer Hyrule. Instead of a direct approach, Demise plans on using the source of Hylia's power, the Triforce, to destroy those that oppose him. He chooses Ganon, an orphaned Moblin boy, to be his champion and trains him to be a powerful general and warrior, who eventually becomes King of the Moblins. Demise uses Ganon to kidnap Princess Nylin Zelda I to learn where the Triforce is hidden. After Bongo uses the Eye of Truth, Princess Zelda eventually reveals the location of the Triforce to Ganon: hidden under the throne room in Hyrule Castle. Demise then allows Ganon to make alliances with the traitorous Sheikah, Gerudo, and Darknut Legion so that their combined armies would be able to assault Hyrule Castle. With the combined Moblin, Dark Interloper, and Darknut armies assembled, Demise monitors the battle for Hyrule Castle; specifically the two other Druthulidi, Vaati and Dethl, masterminds behind the leaders of the Darknut Legion and the Dark Interlopers. After Ganon defeats Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule he fails to find the Triforce hidden under the throne room as he was told. Bongo uses the Eye of Truth to discover the locations from the King, but deceives both Ganon and Demise by telling them it was moved to Spectacle Rock on Death Mountain. Ganon takes control of Death Mountain from the Volvagians and Gorons and starts to extract the Triforce from its cradle, but there's nothing inside it. Demise and Ganon realise they were both betrayed by Bongo just before Ganon is then slain by Princess Zelda I. Enraged by the traitorous Sheikah and knowing he was once again bested, Demise makes a temporary alliance with Princess Zelda in hopes that he could enact revenge on Bongo. Demise promises that once Bongo had been defeated, he would respectfully withdraw from Hyrule with the rampaging Moblin armies unless the Hylians invade the Moblin homelands again. When the Zora army led by Rutela launches an assault on the Water Temple to stop Bongo, Demise enters the fray and is caught in a chaotic fight between Bongo's Interlopers, Twinrova's Gerudo, and Veran's Fairies. Demise manages to fight through and reach Bongo, but is attacked by Veran. Though he successfully manages to amputate two of Veran's arms and survive her attacks, he is flung into Lake Hylia by her powers and unable to stop Bongo before Impa reaches and deals with the traitorous Sheikah. The Gerudo Wars With Ganon defeated, Demise withdraws from his plans of conquest and spends the next decade watching over the Moblins and monitoring Hylian expansion. True to their word, the Hylians move east and avoid all contact west of Ordona Province. Demise keeps his word and forces the Moblins to reject the the offer of an alliance from the Gerudo and Darknuts to invade Hyrule. A Tale of Two Swords When Hylia returns to Hyrule and reinstates herself as a Goddess, Demise becomes enraged and breaks his non-aggression pact with the rest of Hyrule. Hearing word of Demise's campaign against Hylia and feeling abandoned by his creator in favor of Fi, the prototype Master Sword Ghirahim breaks free of the Wizzrobe Cathedral in Vigjaro and offers his services and knowledge to Demise. Demise once again returns to the Moblins as their deity and unifies them into a fighting force. Ganondorf also approaches Demise and offers his services in hopes that he could reverse the curse that his champion Ganon had placed on the Gerudo decades past. With both the Moblin and Gerudo armies under his banner, Demise consolidates all of his forces on the border of the Gerudo Desert and Hyrule Field. There Demise will sacrifice Ganondorf and raise Ganon, since he needs a loyal servant who could command the Gerudo even after failing to cure their people. Ganondorf resists the sacrifice, though Ganon's spirit is able to invade his mind and slowly take control. Ganondorf eventually betrays Demise after convincing Ganon that the Druthulidi has been responsible for all of the ruin that had been brought to the Moblins and Hyrule. Ganon relinquishes his hold on Ganondorf and he takes his Gerudo forces and sided with Princess Tetralyna Zelda V. Demise is attacked by the combined Hylian and Gerudo armies. There he holds his ground along with Ghirahim. Despite his power over both of the armies' soldiers, Demise is eventually confronted by Hylia and Fi and challenged to a duel. Hylia overpowers Demise, but Ganondorf intercedes before Demise could be slain. Ganondorf takes the Master Sword from Hylia even though the weapon begins to burn his hands. He successfully manages to impale Demise and destroy him before the power of the Master Sword kills him as well. Category:Moblins Category:Hero Characters Category:Villains Category:Druthulidi